


No White Knight to Rescue

by IchigoYouhei



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M, Minor Violence, reverse au
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoYouhei/pseuds/IchigoYouhei
Summary: Reverse!AU. Уэйд Уилсон — наиболее поехавший Человек-Паук из когда-либо существовавших, а Питер Паркер — самый порядочный наемник в мире.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	No White Knight to Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I got guns in my head and they won't go

_I am he as you are he as you are me and we are all together  
— The Beatles, "I Am The Walrus"_

— Отвратительная забегаловка! Я буду жаловаться! Официант, почему я жду свой омлет уже полчаса? Время завтракать!  
В голосе Человека-Паука сквозит такое искреннее возмущение, что на какое-то мгновение он сам в него верит. Какое-то мгновение он видит красно-белую скатерть, залитую утренним солнцем, и яркие блики на стекле кофейника.

Всего лишь одно мгновение. Единственный, кого здесь можно хотя бы технически считать официантом, раздраженно хрипит — в хрипе угадывается нечто нецензурное, несмотря на то, что рот у него набит паутиной — и это возвращает его в реальность.

А реальность Человеку-Пауку не нравится. Есть что-то неправильное в том, что он сейчас не намазывает клубничный джем на булочку, сидя где-нибудь за столиком в кафе, где все ещё крутят песни пятидесятых.

Вместо этого он сидит на вполне буквальной горе трупов, которую сам и сложил. Чьи-то оторванные — Человек-Паук, разумеется, не носит оружия, он прекрасно справляется и так — конечности, обмотанные паутиной, не слишком удачно изображают спинку этого импровизированного кресла. Впрочем, сгодится и такое, потому что под ним уже не пол, а готовая иллюстрация к репортажу о Ла Томатине.

— Знаешь, Уилсон, — задумчиво говорит Паук, подпирая подбородок рукой, — это даже забавно. Король вроде как ты, а на троне сижу я. Думаю, это даёт мне право называть тебя Вилли? Да, точно, даёт. А то мы тёзки, а мне это не нравится, знаешь ли.

Он на секунду задумывается и картинно всплескивает руками.  
— Я что, правда это сказал? Нет, не может быть! Нет, точно сказал, ты слышал? Ну вот, теперь ты меня вычислишь. Это мне тоже не нравится!

Паук спрыгивает вниз, в чавкающую под ботинками кровавую жижу, перемешанную с чёрными обрывками костюмов охранников и ещё черт пойми чем. Что ж, он удачно выбрал цвета костюма.  
— Готов поспорить, Вилли, тебе тоже кое-что не понравится. Ну, чтобы все было справедливо. Угадаешь, что именно? Хотя нет, не думаю. Я ведь должен был запихнуть тебя в Райкерс и, уверяю тебя, тебе бы там не понравилось.

Он подходит поближе к перемотанному паутиной, лежащему прямо на том же уделанном кровью и внутренностям полу Уилсону Фиску, под аккомпанемент его тяжелого дыхания и своих чавкающих, липких шагов.  
— Тебе, дорогой мой Вилли, не понравится то, что ты решил своей дурацкой башней компенсировать свои комплексы, — Паук присаживается рядом на корточки и почти сочувственно улыбается, разводя большой и указательный пальцы примерно на полдюйма. — И мало того, что ты выстроил эту во всех смыслах хреновину, так ещё и забрался на самый верх. Крайне недальновидно, Вилли! Тебе мама в детстве не говорила высоко не лазить?

Он даже делает паузу, как будто действительно ждёт ответа. Которого, разумеется, не последовало.

— А вот я тебе это скажу, Вилли. Потому что никакой Райкерс тебе не светит. Я сделаю из _тебя_ омлет. Так ты уже точно никому ничего не расскажешь. Ну и да, преступлений тоже совершать не будешь.

Человек-Паук подбирает почти полностью ржаво-красный кокон с Фиском, который уже даже не дергается, но смотрит все ещё злобно, и налёт сочувствия с искривлённой паутины черно-красной маски слетает моментально, обнажая усталое недовольство.  
— А знаешь, Вилли, что нужно для того, чтобы сделать омлет?

На этот раз он уже не дожидается ответа.

— Разбить яйцо.

В три прыжка Паук вылетает наружу, на крышу, удивительно легко удерживая подмышкой огромное тело, и сбрасывает его вниз. Лысина Фиска, каким-то чудом не совсем заляпанная кровью, мелькает прощальным бликом на солнце, и Человек-Паук удовлетворенно вздыхает.

Звук, доносящийся до него через несколько секунд, похож на разбивающееся яйцо разве что в больном воображении Уэйда Уилсона, но что поделать, реальность неидеальна.

Он стягивает маску и довольно зажмуривается, подставляя лицо, вполне способное быть лицом какой-нибудь модели нижнего белья, солнечным лучам.

А позавтракать, пожалуй, всё-таки стоит сходить.

***

— Возможно, это не его рук дело? — спрашивает Стив, разглядывая фотографии, но вопрос скорее риторический: по его тону понятно, что он сам в это не верит.  
— Паутина, — Наташа со стуком ставит белую кружку с кофе на стол и садится рядом. — И... все остальное. Вспомни, что он натворил недавно в Сентрал-парке. А Ванда и Пьетро? Забыл?  
— Я помню, — вздыхает Роджерс. Возражать было нечего.

Они оба молчат — высказывать очевидное вслух все ещё не хочется — и молчат долго, нарушая тишину разве что отхлёбыванием кофе.

На кухню вскоре вваливается сонный Старк с явным намерением сделать себе самый большой сэндвич в Нью-Йорке. — Чё такие кислые? Роджерс, ревматизм замучил?

Стив молча дожидается — хотя его несколько выдаёт вздувшаяся вена на виске — пока Старк закончит со своим чудовищным творением — кто вообще мажет сыр майонезом? — и откусит хотя бы один кусок, а потом протягивает планшет с открытой фотографией.

— Уф, Роджерс. Твоё намерение перевести всех на здоровое питание зашло слишком далеко, тебе не кажется? — Старк, стоит отдать ему должное, дожевывает, но к сэндвичу интерес как-то теряет и всматривается, долго и внимательно. — Ладно, это объясняет миллиард пропущенных от Фьюри...

Больше он ничего не говорит, что напрягает Роджерса, пожалуй, ещё больше, чем все остальное.

— Пора это прекращать. Теперь, когда Фиска нет, чёрт знает, что начнётся, — наконец говорит Наташа.  
Стив, к сожалению, прекрасно понимает, что она имеет в виду под «прекращать».  
— Но когда оно начнётся, Человек-Паук будет нужен нам как никогда.  
— Даже учитывая старческий маразм Кэпа, тут он прав. Паучок нам ещё пригодится. Да и как ты планируешь с ним справиться? При всем уважении, Романофф, силы неравные.  
— Мы прекрасно знаем того, кто может с ним справиться.  
— Он не возьмёт заказ, — Старк качает головой. — На нас не берёт же.  
— Мы и Паук — вещи разные.  
— Не имеет значения, возьмёт или нет, обращаться к Паркеру — дело последнее, и мы таким заниматься не должны, ясно? — Стив понимает, что он тут в меньшинстве, но это не значит, что он собирается в этом участвовать.  
— Возьмёт, если ему предложат _достаточно_ денег, — говорит неожиданно появляющийся в дверном проеме Фьюри. — Принципиальных наемников не существует, вопрос в цене. Не стоит на меня так смотреть, Капитан. Человек-Паук давно перешёл ту грань, которую ему не следовало переходить, и вскоре это может отразиться на всех нас.  
— Он все ещё всего лишь мальчишка, — говорит Роджерс, но Фьюри прав, и он это, к сожалению, понимает. Ему остаётся разве что допивать кофе и слушать возмущения Старка по поводу незаконного проникновения Фьюри в «святую святых», то есть, очевидно, холодильник.

Впрочем, он знает, кто ещё может быть против. И при этом быть против более... убедительно.

***

Завтрак у Уэйда выходит поздний. Но тут пекут лучшие булочки если не во всем Нью-Йорке, то на всем Манхэттене — точно, и на них стоит потратить и время, и деньги.

Поглощённый едой, он даже не сразу замечает, что вокруг становится подозрительно тихо, как будто кто-то выкрутил громкость у парочек за соседними столиками.  
Уилсон успевает в последнюю секунду сообразить, что происходит — потому что такое уже с ним случилось — и носком кроссовка отпихнуть стул напротив чуть подальше. В следующую он уже выдирает нож из совсем не тряпочной хватки самого ублюдочного куска ткани во Вселенной.

— Я почти скучал, коврик, — ухмыляется Уэйд, отвоевав нож обратно. Плащ испачкан джемом, ну да так ему и надо. — Знаешь, не могу решить, это скорее любовь или ненависть. Как думаешь?  
— Уилсон, — морщится Стрэндж. Боль на его лице можно ощутить физически, и он в который раз задумывается о её причинах. И абсолютно все теории Уэйда на этот счёт не то что бы радуют. — Заткнись и слушай.

Уэйд немедленно изображает повышенное внимание. Немного переигрывает, конечно, но это не беда, верно? Из театральной студии его все равно выгнали.

— ЩИТ собирается тебя... нейтрализовать. И тебе бы лучше собраться куда-нибудь подальше из города. Слышишь меня, Уилсон? Подальше.  
— Да ладно, что они мне сделают? У этих старпёров нет шансов, пока они не перестанут собачиться между собой.  
— Пока.  
— Даже так? — Уэйд хмыкает и запихивает в рот остатки булочки. Место напротив уже пустует: Стрэндж не выносит его общества, это не новость.

Что ж, вся королевская рать.


End file.
